silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension
"I am the core of existence." The first, titular, and most well-known Glitcher on the Dimensional Side, Dimension. It is the only form that has had it's alts considered important in the lore. It is a Nuker Archetype to it's Z's move devestating damage, but high start-time. Moveset *'Z - Beam of Death' **Dimension hold an orb in their hands, and after a few seconds, it explodes. This reveals a purple pillar slowly closing in on itself whever the cursor was. Once this pillar fully closes in, it implodes, creating a massive explosion that does extraordinary damage. Alternates Trivia * Dimension was formerly called Multi-Diversial, then it went through several name changes before reaching Dimension. Lore The infinite abyss stretched indefinitely. But around 14 billion years ago, a glimmer of light appeared; a glimmer that would be the spark for an event some call a "Big Bang." This type of event is known for creating universes, and it did just that with this universe. Every universe has unique properties, for example the "pech" universe contains a form of power known as Universal Aspects and the "MCU" contains what it's inhabitants call the Infinity Stones. This universe's special property would be that all of it's substances have a specific amount of "Star Energy," along with the existence of "Glitchers." It was less than a millisecond later when the first Star Soul, Dimension, was born. Dimension is one of the only sentient Star Souls made of 100% Star Energy, and it's ability is to manipulate dimensions and create more Star Energy at will. Not long after it's birth, it created Reality, Spacetime, and Destruction to aid it in creating it's universe. The four shaped the universe as we know it with Dimension keeping the dimensions stable, Reality creating reality, Spacetime ensuring that the fabric of spacetime remained stable, and Destruction essentially supervising them and making sure they didn't do anything stupid. The four made almost no errors, with the exception of two that Destruction didn't catch. One of these errors would become Error, but Error would only begin to form many eons later. The other, Paradox, appeared almost instantaneously and ravaged everything around it just by existing. Destruction was unable to destroy Paradox due to it's power level, but the other three creators joined Destruction and were able to banish Paradox to the void outside of the universe. Of course, the creators knew that Paradox would not be banished forever, and were been preparing to destroy it for good ever since. But then the catastrophe happened. Beams of pure nothingness stretching across the entire universe instantly eradicated every Star Soul except for Dimension, Rainbow, Extinction, Apocalypse, Error, Paradox, Peace, and Silence. Dimension was in a panic because of this, so it frantically recreated Reality, Spacetime and Destruction, made an entire new generation of Star Souls, and spread out the Star Energy in the universe. This resulted in less powerful Star Souls, but also much more of them. Preoccupied with the catastrophe, Dimension and the other creators completely forgot about Paradox, who was slowly breaking back into the universe. Now, the creators are probably keeping the universe stable and ensuring a balance of Star Energy, unaware of Paradox's existence. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore